1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to spear shaped weapons. The spear shaped weapons are generally used for hunting or fishing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game tracking and weapon locating device for use in combination with a spear shaped weapon (including arrows, spears, harpoons, darts, and other similarly shaped weapons). Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to game tracking and weapon locating devices for tracking to the position of the weapon which has been launched.
2. Description of Prior Art
Game tracking and weapon locating devices for use in combination with spear shaped weapons (including arrows, spears, harpoons, darts, and other similarly shaped weapons) generally comprise a tracking line which is coupled with the spear shaped weapon and the tracking line is paid out from a launching device which is used to launch the weapon. The pay out devices of the prior art are generally mounted to the launching device ( Archery Bow, etc. ) and proximate the launching device's center so as not to disturb its balance. However, placement of the pay out device proximate the mid point of the launching device can interfere with the aim and launching of the weapon. Moreover, the pay out device and the line being paid out both inhibit the movement and alter the direction of the weapon. The hunter is limited to the distance he can shoot due to the effects of the trailing line which is being paid out. Therefore, as an example, an archer who is capable of shooting game at a distance of 50 yards will be limited to shots of approximately 20 to 25 yards when using the prior art products. The drop of the spear shaped weapon caused by the pay out device can vary from shot to shot resulting in a less accurate weapon.
Further, tracking lines of the prior art generally have an exposed line which hangs down from the weapon to the pay out container holding the line. This exposed line can unwind due to a loose condition of the line or can unwind due to the line catching on a branch, bush, or the like. In the case of an archer, the line sometimes unwinds when the archer is drawing his bow. This premature unwinding renders the line tracker inoperative until and unless the hunter rewinds the line or the excess is cut off and an appropriate length of line between the pay out container and the weapon is again utilized. The hunter must be continuously aware of the exposed line in order to avoid entanglement or unwinding. It is often difficult for the hunter to concentrate on the game tracking device when the hunter's concentration is primarily focused on the game which has unexpectedly appeared. Further, after the weapon is launched, the trailing line can catch on brush or other surfaces when in flight. This will cause the weapon to deviate from its intended course. Further, since the game tracking devices cause the weapon to decrease in speed, this decrease in speed results in less penetration when the game is hit.
Further, if the hunter hits the game and the game runs off pulling the line from the pay out container, the line will sometimes break. The line breaks because the full length of the line is pulled when the game runs off. Since the full length of the dispensed portion of the line is pulled when the game runs off, the line will break if any section of the dispensed line gets entangled on brush or the like.
Further, if the hunter hits the game and the game runs off pulling out the entire length of the line, the hunter will not have additional line for a subsequent shot unless such hunter has kept an additional supply of line available.
Further, frequently the hunter misses the first shot and is given a second opportunity at the same animal. When this occurs the hunter will be required to take the second (or third or forth, etc.) shot without the use of the game tracker. It will be necessary to take the subsequent shots without the game tracker since it is generally not possible to reassemble the game tracker quickly enough and without significant hunter movement.
Further, when the hunter misses his target, the hunter needs to snip off the dispensed portion of the line and tie the new end to a second weapon. This is necessary because the hunter can not rewind the dispensed portion of the line. In the case of archery, the line is generally tied near the tip. The tip is usually a razor sharp hunting tip. Usually the hunting tip will need to be loosened or removed in order to tie the line. Accordingly, tieing the line can be dangerous, especially if the archer is situated 10 to 20 feet high in a small portable hunting tree stand and if the archer has to perform this procedure while standing, holding his bow, and without the proper tools and equipment. Some hunters are unwilling to perform this procedure under these normal hunting conditions and therefore they will not have the game tracker attached when presented with the next opportunity.
Further, in certain cases the game tracking device will need to be disconnected from the hunters equipment while the hunter transports the equipment in a vehicle. This results in continuous assembly and disassembly of the game tracking device.
Further, in certain cases the spear shaped weapon will fall out of the game causing the tracking device to stop. The hunter is then required to pursue the hit game without the use of a tracking device.
Further, tracking devices of the prior art make noise as they pay out of the pay out devices. This noise sometimes alerts and alarms the game prior to the spear shaped weapon hitting its intended target. This noise will sometimes enable the game to react and retreat safely.